The Truth Behind Those Eyes
by Babylion Sakura
Summary: Clary is the babysitter of Simon. Simon is a 7 year old war prodigy and son of the CIA's president. Jace is the CIA's top spy. Add to that a human ticking time bomb, betreyal, a shopping crazy, drama queen thats in love with her gay brother.
1. Chapter 1: Ticking Time Bomb

I do not own any characters, just the plot. They all belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.

The Secret Behind Those Eyes

Chapter: 1

Ticking Time Bomb

I ran down the street looking for Simon. As usual he had run off during the meeting. So as usual it was my butt that got in trouble.

Ughh, if I had known that it would be this much trouble taking care of the CIA's president kid I wouldn't have taken the job. I mean usually 7 years old play with spider man toys or watch SpongeBob. They don't attend CIA meetings and know how to use guns. The problem with Simon is that he's a war prodigy. Add that to the list of the weird things in my life. When I agreed to this job I thought I would be a normal babysitter.

Turns out my client was the CIA's president and his that I was supposed to be taking care of was a war prodigy. It also turns out that I have to follow him to CIA meetings and CIA training. Which include ear mufflers to tune out the sound of a nice selection of guns. Also as his babysitter I went through gun training myself, not only that I also took karate and judo classes.

"_T_o _make sure you can be able to protect him if the time ever arrives",_ as they put it.

Why would a war prodigy need a babysitter? Turns out he doesn't. He just need someone to catch him and drag him back to the meeting and make sure he doesn't try to sneak out of CIA headquarters.

Seriously, usually 16 year old girls worry about acne and whether or not their boyfriend is cheating on them. Not me, because first of all I don't have acne, just a nice, annoying sprinkle of freckles across my face, and second of all, I don't have a boyfriend. Also this running thing seriously isn't working out for me.

Sure because I have to run practically 2 miles every day to catch Simon (he runs out about 5 times a day and somehow he manages to get his hands on a motorcycle) my legs got toned and I got faster, but the thing is I'm short. Seriously I'm barely 5'3. Add to that curly red hair that touches my shoulders, green eyes and freckles and my fair skin color and you got me.

Clary Fray, care taker of a 7 year old war prodigy-CIA's president's son-annoying-runaway. _Sigh_ is it so much to ask for a normal life?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the person in front of me until I ran smack into him. Jace Herondale, the hottest and most dangerous guy in the CIA. He was hot, golden, and dangerous. Every girls dream comes true.

He was tall about 6'3 and had golden locks that fell to his shoulders and golden eyes that threaten to pull you in if you stare too much. He also had golden skin that made girls want to run up to him and touch him like it's the end of the world. If any girl was brave enough to do that then they would be able to feel his muscles that were practically ripping through his black shirt that was so tight that you could see the outline of his six packs.

But it wasn't that Jace was one of those overly muscular people that look like monsters. Ohh no! He was one of those 'if you mess with me you'll regret' it kind of muscular. He was also lean and had that aura that attracted you to him but also warned you about whom you were messing with.

Add to that the fact that he was the best CIA spy/infiltrator/well practically everything. But I didn't like him. Sure he was hot but he was also conceited, a huge playboy, and the fact that it look like he didn't know sadness/pain/love. Well let's just say he wasn't exactly my prince charming.

"What the…" I said clutching my nose that had run into Jace's chest. I covered it with one hand trying to stop the pain. Seriously that guy has a really, _really_ well toned chest. Another reason for him to be conceited, he laughed, a dead, empty, amused laugh.

"If you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask." Jace said obviously amused by the situation. He had this smirk in his face that made him look hot and dangerous, my heart would have skipped a beat if not for the fact that I knew he was being idiotic and conceited. And he managed to be that all at once.

"Don't be so full of yourself." I said finally deciding that my nose wasn't broken, dropping my hands. I remembered that I was chasing Simon and tried to side step him, but he just got in front of me and I glared up at him annoyed.

"Still can't believe you had to run into me to notice me." Jace said amused. Everything he said was either amused or sarcastic. And she couldn't tell how he was on missions. Jace worked alone. He infiltrates terrorist camps, steals their plans, and blows up their bases (sometimes. It depends on how he feels; it's usually a 50/50 chance).

"What are you doing here?" I asked honestly wondering why he was here. Last I heard he was in Guatemala spying in a terrorist boss. Why is he here now?

"So why are you here? I thought you were in Guatemala." I asked again. Jace just looked at me with serious eyes. Yeah serious, Jace was serious. I bet that I had s dumb look on my face but you can't blame me. The dude showed emotion. I wanted to say something, but my voice was somewhere in the North Pole.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked in his usual amused voice. His face had gone back to looking amused. His seriousness had come and gone in a matter of seconds.

"Just answer me." I asked getting annoyed

"I finish my job." He said bluntly.

"Well did you find anything interesting?"

"Well would you count the knowledge that Simon is a ticking time bomb interesting?"


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Day

**Yes! I finally finished the second chapter of my first fanfic. I feel so proud ;D. Anyway I'm sorry the updates took so long. Don't hate me please; it was because I got lazy. Yeah, I know lame excuse, but it's the truth. I promise to try and update much quicker. So Alec is introduced in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**p.s.: I don't curse. So Jace won't be saying any curse words. Yeah I'll find a way to deal with it. You'll guys see. But not in this chapter. Hahaha!**

I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

The Truth Behind Those Eyes

Chapter 2: Blue Day

"Simons a ticking time bomb?" I asked shocked so much that I was pretty sure if someone shot me I wouldn't even notice.

"That's just what I said." Jace said sounding amused. Shocker, Jace was amused. I glared at him. He just smirked.

I thought about what he said for a minute and then said, "Are you on crack?"

He looked at me with a glimmer in his eye, "No. Do you want me to be?"

I just looked at him with this are-you-crazy look and said, "Whatever. So back to the point. Simon could blow up anytime, anywhere?"

"Yes." He answered sounding kind of bored from repeating the same thing.

"How do you know?" I asked carefully. Seriously he was lucky I hadn't fainted yet. I just found out the 7 year old I had been taking care of was a bomb. A BOMB! A freaking ticking human bomb! They don't make instruction manuals for babysitters taking care of human bombs, do they?

"When I was in Guatemala I stold this blueprint of a human bomb that looked just like Simon."

I looked at it. It looked just like Simon except it showed a bomb-like thing placed in his chest.

"The way I was 100% sure was because it said his name right there." Jace said and pointed to the bottom of the page. It read:

Simon Grey: human bomb.

Located in the U.S.A.

Son of Luke Grey, president of the CIA

"Then I heard the terrorist boss talking with his underlings about something called Blue Day. Supposedly that's when Simons going to blow." Jace continued nonchalantly.

That was the last straw. How it the world could he talk about this sounding so….bored. Like he was listening to Einstein explain the history of ballet. Then, without hesitating I raised my hand and slapped him.

"Wh-what the heck was that for?" Jace ask looking amazed. I'm sure he hasn't gotten hit before. I felt something warm inside. Something I never felt before. But I ignored and immediately pushed it down.

"You… you're horrible! An idiot! Stupid womanizer! Dumb-conceited- jerk! How… how can you just stand around looking as if you're hearing the history of ballet from Einstein while Simons running around New York with a bomb in his chest! A freaking, ticking, bomb!" I yelled at the top of my longs. I was really lucky that nobody was around or I'm sure by this time I would have been locked in a mental asylum.

"It's not like I don't care…I…" But he didn't finish. He just glared at me and said, "You don't know me. So don't you dare say I don't care." I stepped back. Seriously that glare could have made Hitler run for his life.

Then out of nowhere this dude came running up to Jace. He was about 6'3 and had black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Jaaaaceeee! 3" he yelled and talked him. Both he and Jace went down and the dude blushed and he said. "I missed you Jace." Then he bent down and kissed him.

**Sorry the chapters so short! I hadn't uploaded in a long time and got put under my own pressure! Ya it doesn't make any sense I know. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyways in the next chapter Isabelle shows up!**

**Thanks so much oh and please REVIEW! It makes me so happy to see those reviews! Seriously! **


	3. Chapter 3: Shopaholic Drama Queen

**Ok here's the next chapter. Yeah Izzy shows up in this one. I have to admit it is fun writing her (evil laugh). Oh and I had a lot of reviews about the kiss last chapter. Yeah, I love reviews, don't worry guys, just keep reading. Enough of my rambling and on toward the chapter.**

**p.s. for those that doubt the power of reviews: they DO make authors write faster (at least they make ME want to upload quicker).**

The Truth Behind Those Eyes

Chapter 3: Shopaholic Drama Queen

Ok I have to admit: I blushed. Who wouldn't under the circumstances? I mean I didn't think Jace was like that, from that team. He plays around with so many girls. In the short time I had known him (which was 9 months) he had already dated so many girls. I had lost count after 100.

So here he was now: being tackled by some smexy hot guy. They hit the floor and then the dude was all like "I missed you Jace" and kissed him. Then Jace punched the dude and said, "Get the freak of me."

The dude stood up and rubbed his jaws. He seemed hurt and now Clary could finally take all of him in: he was about 6'1 and had raven black hair.

He was wearing all black: black pants, black t-shirt, black jacket, and black boots. But the thing she noticed the most was his eyes, they were the color of sapphire and seemed to shine through his bangs that were covering them.

"But Jacyyy! You know I love you" said the dude.

"Alec! How many times most I reject you before you understand. I know I'm charming" said Jace with a smug look on his face," but I'm not gay."

"Your rejections just make me want you more 3"

"Masochist"

"Aaallleeeccc" I heard a voice shout from behind him. All I saw was a big blur of color and then a grunt. The next thing I knew Alec was on the floor with some girl on top of him.

"You just left me all alone on the shopping store. How could you? I didn't even buy anything!" I heard a female voice say. She sounded on the verge of crying. Then she stood up and I held back a gasp. Color. That's all I saw.

She was wearing fishnet tights, cherry red knee high boots with 10 inch neon yellow heels, green booty shorts with a neon yellow belt that met at a super glittery diamond. Also a blue sleeveless short shirt that showed her stomach and a super frilly, super glittery pink sweater. At least I thought it was pink, I never seen pink that color.

"But since I love you I'll forgive you" said the girl then she leaned in and kissed Alec.

Alec pushed the girl away from him and said, "What sort of sister are you Isabelle?"

Yes_ sister_ he said.

As in blood related-from the same womb kind of sister.

"Don't call me that you know I hate it!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"You mean sister?" Alec ask

"Yes! Because if I'm your sister I can't marry you!"

"But we're not getting marry you know I love Jace." Alec said nonchalantly. This freaked me out, the fact that he can say he loves Jace so calmly to his sister that wants to marry him.

Then Isabelle walked up to Jace and slapped him.

"How dare you! How dare you steal my brother!" Isabelle yelled.

"But I didn't steal him" Jace said, "I don't love him."

"Oh is he not good enough for you?"

"No I'm just straight"

"Excuse me," I interrupted because they were giving me a massive headache, "but right now we have to find a 7 year old ticking time bomb that I'm babysitting and if you don't mind Jace and I have to get going."

"Oh, really?" Alec asked, "Sounds like fun. I'm going to! 3"

"If he's going them I'm going!" Isabelle said indignantly, "I can't trust Jace alone with my honey-bear. I don't know what he'll do to him." Isabelle held on tightly to Alec.

"Hey how many times must I tell you I'm straight?" Jace said but made no point to stop them from coming.

What have I gotten myself involved with here?

A hot player who also happens to be the top CIA spy/infiltrator/researcher, a hot gay guy that loves Jace, and a shopaholic, drama queen that want to marry her brother, who happens to love Jace, and a 7 year old ticking time bomb that's the son of the CIA president, and the child I happen to babysit, who-by the way- is who-knows-where doing God-knows-what.

Why can't I just have a normal life?

**So there you guys have it. Chapter 3. It was really fun writing this and I know its short but you guys have to take into consideration the fact that I usually write 2-3 pages in word. And also it's SUMMER! I love summer. I know my chapters are short but for now please just deal with it. And also I dint expect my first fanfic to go this well.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Scintillants Magnus

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. If I did Clary would have met Jace dress as a boy and Jace would have had a crisis thinking he was gay because he still loved Clary. I think that's my next story. Huh, how does that sound? Xoxox Babylion Sakura.**

The Truth Behind Those Eyes

Chapter 4: Scintillants Magnus

We walked New York for about an hour before we decided to seat down and eat. We stop at a Mc Donald's and got some food.

I must admit it was rather weird how the lady at the cashier acted when she saw Jace. She practically jumped him, and I think she would have if I hadn't notice how she looked at him and clung to Jace's arm. He looked down at me with a 'what-the-heck' look but made no attempt to move me.

The lady at the cashier look like she wanted to kill me. It was actually pretty scary.

When we left Mc Donald's Jace burst out laughing. We all tuned to look at him.

"Oh that was hilarious did you see the way that cashier was looking at me? It look like she was about to jump me any second." Jace said as we all sat down on this bench in the street to eat.

"That's why I was clinging to you." I said. Thought I was rethinking it. It would have been funny to see that cashier jump up in the air and 'attack' Jace.

"Oh that sucks. And here I was thinking you finally fell into my charms." Jace said dripping sarcasm. I'm serious, if sarcasm was a food Jace would end world hunger.

"Jace stop being such a whore." Isabelle said as she finished her Big Mac and clung on to Alec.

"I think it's rather sexy actually." Alec said and took a bite out of his Double Whopper Pounder w/t Cheese.

"Thank you Alec" Jace said and smirk at Izzy.

"Ok now that we have stated that Jace is a womanizer whore and Alec, somehow, thinks it's sexy" I said, "can we please work out how in the world we will find Simon?"

At that Isabel shot up and said in a voice so excited that it sounded like she would spread wings and fly at any moment, "I know someone that could help us! ^_^"

_30 minutes later._

_**Scintillants Magnus. **_That was the name of the boutique.

It was sparkly. It look like Godzilla had eaten a bucket of sparkles and trew up on it. Maybe also a bit of Lady Gaga.

Izzy led us inside and I held back a gasp.

The place was _sparkly_. The walls were completely bedazzled and there were racks of clothes all over the place. But, of course, the racks were so not normal. Some were so glittery that it hurt to look at them and some were just plain freaky. Right in the middle of the boutique was leopard printed runways that lead to the back of the store.

Amazingly the store was pack.

"Man, Izzy why didn't you tell us to bring pepper spray so we could blind ourselves. At least I could have died less painfully." Jace said. He sounded totally serious.

Not that I could blame him.

"Izzy how in the world can Magnus help us?" Alec asked.

"Magnus?" I asked.

"Yes this store is called 'Sparkly Magnus' after all, Clary." Jace said. Not surprisingly sounding amused.

"Isabel dear! How are you?" said a….dude?

I don't really know. All I do know is that there was a person running to us in a wedding dress.

"Magnus hi," said Isabel sounding totally calm, "the carnival came to town."

What?

"Oh did it?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." Answer Isabel.

"Well what do you need?" asked Magnus in return.

"Guns," said Izzy, "lots of guns... And maybe a couple of bombs."

**Sooo sorry it took so long, but I'm in a camp now so it's even harder for me to upload. Also my computer went through this phrase were everything I wrote turn French. But you guys probably don't want to hear my excuses, so let me just cut down to business.**

**Yes. Magnus boutique is indeed written in French.**

**Also I got a question: so I'm planning to start a new fanfic, and I got two ideas:**

**Clary cross-dresses as a boy and meets Jace by chance. Jace thinks that Clary is a boy and since Clary was a runway from home offers to let Clary live with him. But Jace feels an unexpected attraction to Clary (or Kyle his boy name). What will become of these feelings and the totally cute couple? Will love win- or will Jace try and ignore his heart and follow his heart. (I put the idea up in a chapter)**

**This story from Jace's point of view.**

**Or if you guys want I could do the first story and just add chapters from Jace's point of view in this story.**

**Please review and answer my question.**


	5. Chapter 5: Guns, Bombs, and sparkles

**Sooo sorry it took so long. But the waiting is over! Here you go! Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, only Cassandra Clare does.**

The Truth Behind Those Eyes

Chapter 5: Guns, Bombs, and sparkles

"Izzy why would we need guns?" I asked kind of worry.

"So we could hunt down the criminal that capture your little ticking time bomb. Duhhh." Izzy said sounding kind of insulted. I looked around. Everybody else seemed just as confused as I was.

I looked over at Magnus worry about how he would react to all of this. If I was hoping he would be the least bit surprise or that he would look at us like were crazy, I would have been strongly disappointed.

He look totally calmed, like this was something that happened every day. Then again maybe it did. I was tracking down a 7 year old ticking-time bomb. Who was I to judge?

"Ok, come with me it's not safe to talk here." Magnus said.

He led us to the room behind the runway. It was normal enough.

For _Magnus. _

Which meant it wasn't normal _**at all.**_

Racks and racks of supper sparkly clothing were against the wall and in the center were even more racks of something that looked like Lady Gaga meets Katy Perry and in the back wall were three huge mirrors so that you could see every side of yourself.

"This way" Magnus says.

He led us to a painting of himself. He was lying on a cheetah pattern couch and was holding a fairy wand. He was dress with tight leather pants, black combat boots, and a silver and blue tuxedo jacket that was open with no shirt underneath.

Classy.

Magnus held up the wedding dress with one hand and with the other he pushed the painting aside and clicked a bottom that was underneath.

"Brace yourselves." He said.

Then the floor gave away.

Next thing I know we were falling and falling and falling.

What is this, Alice in Wonderland?

I looked around me and I see Magnus trying to keep the wedding dress down, Izzy checking out her nails, Alec glancing at Magnus and blushing (wow, he moves fast!) , and Jace looking like he would rather be anywhere else except here.

Then we all hit the bottom.

I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe sounds of bones crunching and screaming. But I know I most definitely did _**not**_ expect to _bounce_.

But yeah, we bounced. Then we flew up a bit and then landed on our feet.

"This way little ducklings follow me." Magnus said and walked ahead.

"Izzy what the heck is this?" Jace asked Izzy low enough for only us to hear.

"You'll all see." Izzy said with a smug look all over her face.

"Izzy I'm sorry but I actually agree with Jace," I said, "never thought the day would come but I do." I added quickly.

"Hey, it was bound to happen." Jace said looking _way_ too happy. Weird.

"I don't know the dude is sexy," Alec said.

"So just because he's sexy we have to trust him?" I asked. Seriously Alec moves fast.

"Yep." Alec said happily.

"Oh great!" Izzy said, "_More _competition."

Then we all stop walking.

In front of us was the biggest, most gigantic collection of guns, bombs, and every weapon imaginable to human kind.

And trust me, seeing a cross-dressing boy in a wedding dress, holding a revolver that was bedazzled isn't as fun as it sounds.

**K, so that was chapter 5 what you guys think. Should I continue or drop it? Should my next chapter be everything that has happen from Jace's point of view, or should it continue from Clary's point of view and Jace's point of view later.**

**You guys know the drill right? Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Jace's POV part 1

**I do not own any characters, just the plot. They all belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

**Omg, this is sooo late and im really, really, really sorry. The thing is that my computer caught a virus and wouldn't let me open word. Then when I could I would be in the middle of the story and it would erase it! I had to write this over ten times! And also I had a MAJOR case of writers block. You guys are lucky I love you so much!**

The Truth Behind Those Eyes

Chapter: 6

Jace's point of view

RING! RING! RING! I groaned and reached for the night stand and picked up my phone.

"Jace, you got the information?" a voice asked from the other line. I recognized the voice; it was Luke, the president of the CIA. I put the phone to my ears and answer in a groggy voice, "Hello."

"Jace have you finished your mission?"Luke asked. I had to smirk, straight down to business as always.

"What, not even a hello, how you doing?" I teased.

"Jace this is no playing matter. This is my son's life we're talking about." Luke said in a stern voice.

"Alright, alright," I said, "yes I have gotten the information you asked for and I'm planning on typing it up and giving it to you when I get back. All in all I should have it ready by next week." I said in my serious mode.

"Good. You never fail me Jace and also do you mind if I ask were you got your information from?" Luke asked obviously curious.

I looked down at the brunette next to me and smirk, 'I have sources" I said.

"Hmm, alright see you next week." Luke said obviously not pleased with my respond. I closed the phone, got out of the bed, and stretched. I walked to the other side of the room and got my clothes.

I went to the bathroom and took a bath thinking of everything that has happen so far.

_Flashback_

_I was called in to Luke's office after two weeks after my last mission which was to find out an enemies country attack plans._

_I walked into Luke's office after flirting with his secretary. I sat down on his chair and asked, "what you need, Luke." Sure it was informal but I didn't care right there. Being called in to Luke's office only meant one thing: he had a mission for me. And missions are what I live for. That and women, but, ehhh?_

"_I need you to go to Guatemala and get some information for me.' Luke said._

_I smirked, "what sort of information?" I asked._

"_There's something that you need to know." Luke said all of a sudden getting this scary serious face. Whoa, Friday the 13__th__ much? I just looked at him and waited for an answer._

"_My son is not really mine. We picked Simon up after we raided an enemy base in Guatemala. I decided to raise him since he was only two and we couldn't just kill him and torture him for information. So far every things been going great, but the thing is Simon is not human. In fact he's a bomb. A human bomb. I knew this since the beginning, because when found him he was in a container that was labeled S1M0N Z-148 that's where his name came from." Luke said._

_I was amazed; I always thought Simon was just a runny-nose; annoying, 7 year old kid that still peed his bed, but somehow was a war prodigy. But all this time he was a bomb. A human bomb, you don't see those every day._

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked still keeping up my I- don't-care- façade._

"_We think that the terrorist group that we took him from may want him back. Your mission is to find out what they want with Simon and if possible find out when Simon will explode."_

_I was paralyzed for a minute before I finally understood what he just said._

"_You mean you don't know when he's gonna blow?" I asked._

"_No." Luke said like it was obvious. _

I turned the shower off and stepped out of the bathroom. It stilled surprise me how bluntly Luke had admitted that Simon was a ticking bomb.

I walked out of the bathroom naked. It's not like she hasn't seen it all already and also since I gave her a sleeping tonic she'll be sleeping for a long while now.

I changed and grabbed my bag, making sure everything was there.

I looked back one last time at the brown haired girl lying on the bed.

I dint even know her name. Not that I cared anyway.

I smirked and walked away, as I walked I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out a switch. I pressed the button on the top and smiled as I heard the explosion.

**Ok so this is more like a filler chapter. Sooo sorry for the late update. Anyways here you go and if you want to you can check out my other story Turn The Cards Around.**

**Review!**


	7. Adoption

Hey guys, I have some news for you.

First up no, I'm not Babylion Sakura, just a good friend of hers, you can call me Jamie. Sadly an accident has happen and she won't be writing anymore. I know she hasn't written for about two years, but she has been going through some personal things.

If anybody would like to continue her stories, they are now up for adoption. Just send me a message on how you would have continued the story. If you can also include a sample of your writing, or a link to a story you have written, it would be greatly appreciated.

Just please make sure you're serious about this, these stories mean a lot to her, and as she won't be able to continue writing, she would very much like her stories to be finished.

Also, once the person adopts the story complete artistic liberty will be granted. We will not get involve on how you continue the story, all we ask is that you post a note saying that it was Babylion Sakura's story and that the story is finished. It would be nice if the author tries to follow the original script of the story, but it is not required.

After an author is picked, I will post their name and link in Babylion Sakura's homepage and as a last chapter on every one of her stories.

All stories are up for adoption.

Thank you very much for your patience, time, and support,

Jamie

PS: Sakura has given me permission to use her account name. If you see an account with this name on another website, or activity on this account, it is me using it. If you would like to communicate with me or have any questions, feel free to message me. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
